


Yuuri Katsuki and the Oblivious Muggle

by Applepie, Crystia



Series: A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...But I highly recommend checking out Applepie's companion fic! :D, M/M, This fic can stand alone in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystia/pseuds/Crystia
Summary: Viktor was a "muggle", whatever that meant....Yuuri had picked up some very strange slang in Detroit. Viktor was confused.





	Yuuri Katsuki and the Oblivious Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was the plot bunny that started it all. Hahahaha. Please enjoy. **-Crystia**

 

Viktor headed down the hall towards the changing room, where he knew Yuuri was still getting ready. He wanted to surprise Yuuri with a few small sweets he’d gotten from the triplets. He knew Yuuri was having a harder time with his diet recently, and Viktor decided that after working so hard at practice, Yuuri could afford a few sticks of Pocky.

If the triplets explaining that kissing “Pocky game” to him had something to do with his generosity, well, no one had to know but Viktor. 

He peeked around the corner, taking the chance to sneak a few glances at Yuuri unobserved; he had told Yuuri he would meet him back at the onsen, so Yuuri wasn’t expecting him. He already anticipated Yuuri’s pleasantly shocked face at the sight of him.

“Accio,” Yuuri’s voice echoed off the lockers, and Viktor startled, thinking his cover was blown. Yuuri didn’t face him, however, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri often spoke nonsense to himself while he was alone. Or perhaps it was just a very strange-sounding sneeze.

“Yuuri?” he call out, curious. 

Yuuri jumped at his voice, turning sharply over. His hands darted behind his back, but not before Viktor caught a glimpse of a long, slim strip of wood. The expected surprise and blush never crossed Yuuri’s face either, instead, it was fixed with a horrified face. 

Viktor stared, extremely alarmed, unsure what had set it off. What in the world had he done to deserve that level of panic, Viktor wondered. Yuuri had finally started relaxing around him, and he worried if he didn’t find some way to put Yuuri at ease, they’d regress back to when Yuuri would shy away from his touch. 

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Yuuri blurted, frantic. 

The problem was, Viktor didn’t even understand what it looked like, let alone what it  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to look like. 

It must have been a sneeze, Viktor thought. Maybe Yuuri was worried that if he told Viktor that he had a cold, as his coach, Viktor would force Yuuri off the ice. 

Or maybe, that long, slim strip of wood was being put to  _ improper _ use and Yuuri was crying out gibberish for  _ other reasons _ -

Viktor blushed, banishing the thought. Perhaps it was merely another Pocky Stick, and Yuuri was ashamed to have been caught cheating on his diet.

Well, either way, Viktor was very good at faking it. Anything to calm Yuuri down.

“You don’t need to be so worried,” Viktor reassured him, plastering on a beatific smile. He winked. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“W- what?”

“I wish you’d have told me,” Viktor said, walking cautiously forward. Yuuri seemed to tremble, and Viktor dropped to the bench beside him. He continued, “instead of needlessly worrying about it by yourself.”

Yuuri eyed him. Viktor smiled openly and acceptingly. 

“Nothing would change that you’re my precious student. Yes?” Viktor pressed on.

“You- I didn’t realize you already knew,” Yuuri said, gaping at him. He sat up straighter suddenly as if a sudden realisation hit. “I didn’t realise you were also-” his voice faded into nothing, seeming unable to find the words - either from nervousness or joyousness, Viktor didn’t know. His eyes flickered down to Viktor’s lips, unable to keep eye contact, before darting away with a flush.

_ Oh _ . 

“Of course I am,” Viktor said, trying not to sound impatient. He’d been trying to seduce Yuuri for the better part of the past few months;  _ of course _ he was gay. He’d offered to be Yuuri’s  _ boyfriend _ just barely a week ago, even if he’d been rejected.

Although he didn’t understand how whatever Yuuri had been doing marked him as such. What had Yuuri been about to do with that wooden stick...?

Tension loosened from Yuuri’s shoulders at his confirmation. Slowly, his hands retreated from his back, the stick visible once again. Viktor observed the thing; it was delicately designed and polished like a treasured item. Yuuri held it on his lap, almost protectively, fidgeting, peeking at Viktor all the while.

“You know, I’ve got my own,” Viktor said lightly, finally breaking the silence. He slipped the pink Pocky box from his pocket, and tugged one of the sticks out. “Share with me?”

Yuuri stared blankly at the package for a while before he flushed. A hesitant smile flickered across his lips. “Okay.”

“Wait, really?” Viktor exclaimed, but then Yuuri reached for the package. Viktor quickly tugged it out of reach.

“Viktor-” Yuuri complained.

“Play the game with me,” Viktor insisted, his voice loud and cheerful. Sticking it in his mouth, he let it dangle carelessly. “Whoever breaks the kiss loses.”

Yuuri leaned over, and for a moment, Viktor actually thought that Yuuri would play, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Instead, he was caught off guard as Yuuri used the moment as a distraction to snatch away the box from his loosened grip. 

“Yuuri,” he complained, letting his forehead fall onto Yuuri’s shoulder in despair. 

“Next time,” Yuuri stuttered out, and Viktor’s eyes widened. 

“You’re just trying to get more sweets, aren’t you,” Viktor whispered teasingly, lips pressed right against Yuuri’s ear.

“Viktor!”

Viktor let out a laugh, but moved away to just casually resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulders, nibbling at the chocolate with a pleased smile. It was a shame, but at least Yuuri hadn’t spurned him outright. He’d given a promise for a later day - one Viktor was eager to cash in.

He still didn’t know what Yuuri had been so panicked about, but Viktor was sure if it was important he would figure it out. All things considered, he was glad he played along. Even if he didn’t understand the  _ cause _ , he understood the result, and he’d never felt closer to Yuuri than today.

 

ooo

 

“Yeah, herbology was always one of my better subjects,” Yuuri confided, sprawled out on the tatami mat. 

“Herbology?” Viktor questioned, 

“Oh, right, they probably had a different word for it in Russia,” Yuuri mused. “Like, with plants?”

America was so odd, Viktor thought to himself; outwardly he shrugged.

“I never took a botany class,” Viktor replied. “I thought you majored in accounting? To help with the onsen...”

“Yeah, at the muggle school,” Yuuri said. “Herbology wasn’t required at Durmstrang?”

“The muggle school,” Viktor repeated. “Is that what they’re calling university these days?”

Yuuri huffed out a laugh. Viktor really was gone on him, feeling his lips twitch up just at seeing Yuuri smile, even though he hadn’t really understood the humor. Sometimes Viktor wondered if his English needed refreshing, but in the end, decided he understood the important things. He knew how to make Yuuri smile and help him skate; a few words here or there hardly felt significant.

“So it’s not?” Yuuri pressed, curious.

Viktor gave a noncommittal hum.

“What subjects did you like, then?” Yuuri asked

“Well,” Viktor said “History was always all right, I suppose. I always wanted my name in the text books.”

“Ugh,” Yuuri said. “You’re lucky you had a good professor. Ours was a ghost, and not even an exciting one at that.”

“He was that old?” Viktor asked, amused at the description, imagining a crotchety old man with one foot already in the grave, wispy and pale.

“He’d taught some of the student’s grandparents.”

 

ooo

 

“I’m coached by a Gryffindor,” Yuuri groaned, closing their apartment door behind him so he could lean against it, exhausted. Chris had just left, and Yuuri frowned down at his soaked clothes.

“A what?” Viktor asked, shamelessly stealing Yuuri’s sheets so he could wrap up his trembling body and hide it from the air-conditioned cold.

“Ugh, Durmstrang,” Yuuri groaned again. “At Hogwarts they have houses. Gryffindor was the house for people like you, who think that swimming at the hotel pool in winter is acceptable, just because Chris challenged your Russian pride, or whatever.”

“I have no regrets.”

“Ugh,” Yuuri said, sitting next to him. He snatched up a pillow to bury his face into it so that his groans became muffled by the fabric. He tilted sideways, collapsing into Viktor’s side in defeat. Viktor leaned in so he could press his lips to Yuuri’s hair.

“Are you very mad at me?” Viktor asked, making his voice soft and sad. He wasn’t actually too worried, though; if Yuuri was really angry, he tended to retreat from Viktor, not cuddle him on the sofa. 

Yuuri squirmed a bit so that his head was on Viktor’s lap, and he reached up to touch Viktor’s face, brushing hair out of his face with a hum. Viktor loved this man. 

“It’s all right,” Yuuri said, his lips curving in amusement. “I knew what I was getting into when you kissed me on international television in Russia. Or maybe when you showed up at my onsen naked.”

“You danced for me on a stripper pole! I thought you’d  _ welcome _ the nakedness-”

“I thought we agreed to never bring that up again,” Yuuri said, covering his face with his hands. 

“Champagne, stripping, the most beautiful man in the world,” Viktor said dreamily. “I thought I’d died and ascended to heaven.”

“Gryffindors,” Yuuri said again, fond this time. He tugged on Viktor’s neck, clearly asking for a kiss.

“Still don’t know what that is,” Viktor said cheerfully, and happily complied.


End file.
